Backwards
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: When we read, we sometimes imagine ourselves in the story, in on the action right next to our favorite characters. But-what happens if we actually are there, with them? And not to mention, with your best friend? What can happen? I can only imagine, but one thing is for sure-chaos will ensue! A HP FF


A/N: Heyyo, lovely readers! Okay so this is going to be a multi-chapter fanfic about HP in which I come in and be annoying in some pretty awkward moments. All relationships canon!:) So you know the drill-read, review, follow, all that jazz. Oh! And, most importantly, ENJOY!  
-

I stare unseeingly at my reflection in my mirror. Ugh, pimples and a bland face stare back. Well, what did I expect? To wake up with Metamorphagus abilities? To become Nymphadora Tonks? Ha, in my dreams!

I sigh, why can't fantasy be real? I wish I could just fall through this mirror, into the world of Harry Potter. Into a world as much a part of me as it was Harry.  
Suddenly, as if on impulse, I jerk my hand to the cool surface of the mirror. Then I recoil in shock, surprised at what i find. Where there should have been a cold, hard surface was nothing. An absence of mirror, nothing there but air. But-how? Taking a deep breath, I grab my emergency satchel from under my bed and my sweatshirt, and I step through the mirror. Into the world I could only dream about entering.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remus...can I talk to you?" Tonks inquired hesitantly, and the catch in her voice, the calm laced with hope and nervousness wasn't lost on Remus.

"Umm...sure. Let me just get us some coffees first." His response rushed, almost as though he is just as nervous as her, if not more so.

"N-no. Sorry Remus, but this, well...it can't wait. I need to tell you now, before...before, well..." She trails off, unsure how to tell him that if she doesn't say this now, she will chicken out, and never tell him the truth.

Luckily, he doesn't push and question further, just nods his head, and with a shy smile, says, "okay, go ahead."

In a moment of last-minute panic, she uses an excuse, but it seems as though she doesn't need one.

****POP*CRACKLE****

"What the bloody hell was that?"

Years of Auror training kicking in, Tonks leapt to her feet, almost slipping on the rug of the Hospital Wing. She winced as she grabbed her wand, the tendons in the shoulder of her left hand still painfully sore.

They moved as one, both with wands at the ready, back to back, spinning and twisting to see what might have caused the noise.

"Hi guys! So, what's up with all this tense stuff, Tonks, Remus?" An unfamiliar voice giggled from above them. Hearts pulsing wildly Remus bravely stepped in front of Tonks as the girl (Tonks had decided it was definitely a girl) leapt gracefully down from the ceiling. After she landed, she tripped on the same carpet in the same spot that Tonks had just a moment ago.

Struggling to her feet, the girl said sarcastically, "Bugger. Remus, don't help me up or anything, and Tonks, you're very useful standing there staring at me. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." The girl smirked cockily at them as she clambered up, and stood, arms crossed, staring at the two.

When she took in their flabbergasted faces, she laughed aloud. Then, as if on sudden impulse, she ran forward then gave first Tonks then Remus a hug. Too surprised to do anything, they both stood there limply.

Remus was the first to recover from speechlessness. "Erm, hi. A few questions for you. One, who are you? How did you get here? And lastly, how do you know us but we don't know you?"

Smiling a toothy grin, she nodded her head. "Well, hello and I am Alyssa Campbell. The Annoying Blonde Squirrel Girl. Just kidding, but I am annoying and I'm blonde. And slightly obsessed with squirrels...moving on...I got here because I'm just awesome, nah I looked in my mirror, spoke the enchantment, and was able to come here to change some events, you know, do some meddling...ooh I love meddling.." At this point the two were staring at her as if she had 8 heads, so she stopped in her explanation to make a snide remark.

"Oh will you two quit staring at me like I have eight heads? I mean, I obviously have 1000, just 999 are invisible!" She spoke solemnly then erupted into a fit of giggles. Remus rolled his eyes, but Tonks had to stifle a laugh. This Alyssa girl was practically her as a kid!

"Anywho, I come from the muggles, living on the boundaries of the muggle and magic world. But you see, once I was bored out of my mind, and wishing desperately for something to read. Suddenly, out of nowhere fell seven books." At this, both Remus and Tonks gasped, and the girl nodded her head vigorously and then walked over to sit on the edge of Tonks' hospital bed.

"Yeah, I was shocked, and scared, and a hundred other emotions all at once. After calming down, I walked over to them and read the titles. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was the name of the one on top. All the others said Harry Potter and the blah blah blah. So, it went Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows. Naturally, I sat down and started reading." She held up a satchel bag with seven books visible inside. Remus reached out a hand as if to make sure they weren't fake. They weren't.


End file.
